gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Bigdadi
Proyectos en mente Hola Big, mira amigo, quería hablarte de un tema muy importante. Ahora mismo, ambos estamos ocupados en EMEW, y cada vez la wiki se llena más de historia muy buenas: -Hace algunos meses, GT (Ese hijo de...) propuso llevarse las historias a otra wiki a cualquier manera, inclusive si se lo negaban. Al final, lo hizo sin mera organización ni moral. -La wiki consta de distintos proyectos importantes en varios sentidos, pero el que más resalta es historias, son muchas, la mayoria buenas. -Mi propuesta es la siguiente: Podemos crear una wiki, asociada y perteneciente en TODOS los aspectos y sentidos a la GTE. No será independiente ni mucho menos. La organización será similar a esta, simplemente estando 4 miembros, tal como era el antiguo Staff. Ya no habrá problemas similares, ya que el causante de ellos se ha ido. La wikipedia estará bajo el mismo nombre de esta, tal y como está arriba, agregandole "Historias" o alguna otra cosa. -La organización, tal como es esta, podrá ser de nosotros mismos (incluyendo a TOTO), con la participación y poder de los administradores de aquí. Analiza esto, y me dices luego. Saludos y menudo novatillo tienes xD. -- . 22:06 23 abr 2010 (UTC) Tal vez te sorprenda mi respuesta, pero es . Mira, la EMEW tiene mucho talento y hay que concentrarnos en esa. En segundo lugar es que LCC3 será mi última historia que pondré aquí. Y en tercer y último lugar debo admitir que no siempre estaré atado a las Wikis, lo cual me quita mucho tiempo así que en 2 Wikis (GTE y EMEW) se me hace bien, pero 3 no. Comprende esto y si la logras hacer te apoyo como siempre. -- 01:15 24 abr 2010 (UTC) Te entiendo, si te fijas, hace mucho que no edito algo aquí porque las wikis me enfadan algo, siempre que llevo tiempo en ella. Te iba a pedir ayuda, yo no puedo hacerlo solo. Está bien, y acepto y respeto tu decisión. ---- A MIRA TE GUSTA !THE HIVES! SI MAN, VI QUE TE GUSTA THE HIVES. HATE TO SAY I TOLD YOU SO ESA ES LA MAS PRENDIDA (PARA MI) DE ESE GRUPO PD: OYE PONME EN TUS AMIGOS, RECUERDA "COINCIDENCIAS" -- 22:32 20 abr 2010 (UTC) ::Perdóna!! lo olvide, y la mejor de ellos a mi gusto es Die Allright. -- 03:34 24 abr 2010 (UTC) FELICITAME, y aparte !AYUDAME! HOLA DADI, SABES PORQUE VERCETTI ESTA FELIZ, PORQUE EL PROYECTO RADIOS LO HAN ACEPTADO, Y ESTO HAY QUE CELEBRARLO XD, SOLO TE PIDO QUE SI ME PUEDES ECHAR LA MANO, JUNTO CON NIKO Y JUAREZC PARA EL PROYECTO, EL ENLACE ESTA EN MI DISCUSION, GRACIAS A TODOS POR APOYAR EL PROYECTO :). -- 22:57 25 abr 2010 (UTC) FELICIDADES AMIGO!!! (ERES UN AÑO MÁS VIEJO) :Feliz cumpleaños Big! Espero que te la pases chido! No se te olvide invitarnos a la fiesta, yo llevare las cheelas XD... -- 20:50 18 may 2010 (UTC) ::Feliz cumple Big, espero que la pases superbien. -- . 05:44 18 may 2010 (UTC) :::Felicidades Big un año más! -- 11:30 18 may 2010 (UTC) ::::Felicidades, Big! ahora eres bigger than me -- 12:18 18 may 2010 (UTC) :::::Felicidades Big .-- 15:13 18 may 2010 (UTC) ::::::¡Felicidades Big! aunque sea tu cumpleaños, el mono te seguirá señalando -- 17:02 18 may 2010 (UTC) FELICIDADES!! -- . 18:25 18 may 2010 (UTC) :::::::¡Happy Cumpleaños! -- 21:01 18 may 2010 (UTC) ¡¡¡Feliz cumple!!! , que la pases re bien en este día amigo. -- 21:33 18 may 2010 (UTC) ¡¡¡Happy Birthday!!!, que tengas un buen día en tu cumpleaños!!! 21:38 18 may 2010 (UTC) :¡Feliz cumple Big! ¡Ya te estás poniendo viejito! -- 22:02 18 may 2010 (UTC) : Gracias a todos, y si, ya estoy haciéndome viejillo wango pero no importa con mi nuevo xbox 360 -- :¡NO PUEDE SER QUE SE ME HAYA OLVIDADO! Bueno, no importa, te deseo que cumplas muchos años más y doy gracias por haber conocido a una persona como tu. Un amigo de este vuelo es irrepetible. Que te la pases bien, te quiere tu buen amigo -- . 02:15 20 may 2010 (UTC) Creiste que se me hiba olvidar, pues eso nunca! me has oido Soldado!?-- 02:20 20 may 2010 (UTC) A si que xbox 360 eh?... Si tienes tu nueva 360 agregame me llamo GRANDLFz asi jugaremos online de GTA IV :D el fin de mes. SALUDOS. 02:29 20 may 2010 (UTC) ::Me gustaría jugar Online GTA IV o Red Dead Redemption, pero no tengo Xbox Live y la verdad es que es en contadas ocasiones cuando juego Online. Disculpa, pero cuando tenga Live te agrego. -- PHD Te fuiste pero te ganaste esto así que te lo mereces : Disfrútalo :).-- 19:13 5 ago 2010 (UTC) Categoría:Usuario:Bigdadi RE: Pues, basicamente, hay muchos, así que no podría decirte exactamente cuales, pero te recomiendo que mires los de Javitomz y DiegoGTA-- 19:11 6 ago 2010 (UTC) :No es nada. Me alegro de tu vuelta (Y)-- 00:37 7 ago 2010 (UTC) Hola Bigdadi, soy nuevo aqui y quisiera preguntarte si me ayudarias a hacer una firma con imágenes...te lo agradecería mucho. -Mike- 23:09 9 ago 2010 (UTC) Felicidades Felicidades amigo, eres uno de mis usuarios ejemplo.---Mike- 16:58 13 ago 2010 (UTC) : Gracias -Mike-, me quede O.O al ver esto -- 19:34 13 ago 2010 (UTC) ::2 añazos! @-Mike-: Infórmate bien sobre las plantillas, porque pusiste un código en vez de la de wikiaño-- 19:54 13 ago 2010 (UTC) :::Felicidades . 20:00 13 ago 2010 (UTC) ::::Felicidades! (Tienes suerte, el mono está en Europa visitando familiares, ¡pero igual no bajes la retaguardia! )-- 20:06 13 ago 2010 (UTC) :::::Felicidades! . -- 21:27 13 ago 2010 (UTC) ¡Hola! Big, has vuelto, que alegría! como te va? hace tiempo que no pongo el msn, lo tengo un poco abandonado. Me alegro de volver a verte x aquí, hablamos tio.-- 10:41 14 ago 2010 (UTC) ::He gracias por la bienvenida Sobretodo decidí volver porque las IP's hacen ediciones a sus anchas, y no solo ellas, sino algunos usuarios nuevos que ni idea tienen de que se hace aquí. Saludos. -- 15:10 14 ago 2010 (UTC) RE: Publicidad Listo! 23:58 19 sep 2010 (UTC) Gracias Big, tio, como te va? te quería dar las gracias por tu voto para el usuario del mes, gracias a tu voto y los del resto he conseguido ganar; y lo cierto es que estuve deslomándome. A ver cuando volvemos a hablar, xq me han formateado el ordenata y no he vuelto a instalar el windows live. Saludos.-- 22:29 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Fusión entre The Green Sabre y Batalla en el cruce de Mullholland Hola, soy Rick LB y me preguntaba por qué has den egado la fusión entre los artículos The Green Sabre y Batalla en el Cruce de Mullholland. Considero que los acontecimientos que surgan en las misiones sean incluídos en dichas misiones: La batalla en el cruce de Mulholland ocurre durante la misión "The Green Sabre". Es que si no lo hacemos así, habrá cientos de artículos inútiles (ej. Robo de caza en el USS Liberty; Robo de Jetpack en el Área 69; Persecución con tiroteo en Los Santos (misión "Reuniting the Families"); Robo de Skycrane del KACC; Batalla de Glen Park (misión "Dobermann"); Batalla en Idlewood (misión "Grove 4 life").., y así sucesivamente, 80 mil artículos hablando de lo mismo cuando en realidad sólo hay que meter esa información en las misiones y a sí se profundiza aún mnás en ellas y se completan mejor. Considero que esa postura que ofreces es un error. Por favor, contáctame para debatirlo. --Rick LB 00:21 27 dic 2010 (UTC) :Querido Rick, el art. de la batalla habla solamente de éso, la batalla. The Green Sabre habla sobre todo lo ocurrido en la misión. Tratan de cosas diferentes. Y punto-- 00:26 27 dic 2010 (UTC) ::Gracias Claude por aclarar las cosas. Como adición tambien menciono (Para Rick LB, teniendo en cuenta que ClaudeGTA3 lo sabe) que este artículo al igual que otros que empiezan como "Batalla de..." mencionan el suceso, SOLO el suceso y no los datos de la misión. Por eso para mencionar lo sucedido es a veces necesario decir "Batalla en..." Y no exageres, no hay 80,000 artículos hablando de lo mismo. Ni siquiera hay 80,000 artículos en general. -- 17:48 27 dic 2010 (UTC) :::Va, como queráis, aunque sigo manteniendome en mi postura de que debería entrar dentro de las misiones (por que suceden DURANTE las misiones) y que separar esos dos tipos de artículos me parece absurdo, pero en fin..., yo ya he dicho lo que tenía que decir. El resto corre de vuestra cuenta. Saludos de --Rick LB 01:31 28 dic 2010 (UTC) ::::En primer lugar si quieres seguir eso entonces pon en general que borremos los artículos de los personajes, de los carros y tengamos una GTE solamente de misiones y así poner en la misión The Green Sabre (misión) mencionar las biografías de los personajes que aparecen, los vehículos y las armas ¡Así resúmimos la GTE a las misiones! ¿Se podrá aceptar eso? Y teniendo en cuenta que sigues en la postura de contradecir a un Administrador y a un Patrulla. -- 21:50 28 dic 2010 (UTC) (Rompo sangría): Haber, no hablo de un reduccionismo tal, y si vosotros decís que algo no se hace pues no se hace, pero yo he dicho lo que pienso: Aislar los sucesos acontecidos en una misión del propio artículo de misión no me agrada como idea (sin embargo, soy capaz de convivir con tal decisión). ¿Hacer un GTE sólo de misiones? ¡No! No he dicho eso. Tampoco me parece muy allá lo del Poyecto Diálogos de forma independiente al Proyecto Misiones (pero bueno, hasta me he animado a hacer uno). En fin, creo que esta discusión no va a terminar, por que cada uno va a seguir con su postura y vamos a llenar las discusiones con comentarios sin solución. Yo no he contradicho a nadie, solo he expuesto mi forma de pensar con relación al tema que nos atañe. --Rick LB 22:07 28 dic 2010 (UTC) PD: Y menos humos, macho, que no voy a hacer cambios relacionados con "fusionar" esos tipos de artículos, así que, como diría CJ, buen rollo, así que dejémoslo aquí. :(Reinicio sangría) La discusión entonces llega a su fin. Al menos una discusión aceptable. Saludos. -- 21:37 29 dic 2010 (UTC) Edición en plantilla He visto que has revertido mi edición en la plantilla de escritor. He estado durante dos días mejorando las plantillas, tanto añadiendo, corrigiendo textos, gamas de colores y resubiendo imágenes. El motivo por el que he editado la plantilla que tú has modificado después es precisamente uno de esos, la gama de colores. Cuando se crearon las plantillas no se pensó en realizar una gama de colores agradable. Sí se hizo pensando en el color de letra, de fondo y de borde (por lo general), pero no en el color de los enlaces. Si he cambiado la mayoría de colores de fondo oscuros (en ese caso, de color negro) es porque no combina para nada con el azul de los enlaces, hace dificultosa su visión. Te invito a que la modifiques a un gusto más agradable que el mío (que al fin y al cabo ha sido el que se me ha ocurrido, después de intentar arreglar 50 plantillas algunas quedarán feas o repetidas), siempre y cuando el color de fondo no sea tan oscuro que moleste al azul de enlace, o tan claro que moleste al texto ni coincida demasiado con el del borde. -- 22:56 19 ene 2011 (UTC) :Ahora pido tu opinión sobre como ha quedado la plantilla. Claro que cuando fue creada los links eran color Naranja y no Azules como es actualmente. -- 23:08 19 ene 2011 (UTC) ::Perfecto. Como digo me parece perfecto que cambiéis los colores, yo puse esos por la razón de que sea visible, pero cualquier cambio siempre es para mejor. Lógicamente, me ha tocado hacer esa faena porque como dices actualmente los enlaces son azules y muchas userboxes se veían fatal con los colores que tenían. -- 23:19 19 ene 2011 (UTC) :::Bien, y buen trabajo el que haces ¿Ya terminaste? Sino te deseo suerte, no tendría paciencia para algo así. -- 23:21 19 ene 2011 (UTC) ::::Por mi parte sí. Al menos ya están todas decentes, tanto en texto, como colores e imágenes. Si alguien quiere mejorarlas adelante, pero con mi trabajo estan al menos presentables y con un mínimo de calidad que hace que se puedan quedar así siempre (a no ser que alguien las vea mejorables). -- 23:25 19 ene 2011 (UTC) :::::Ahora solo falta que vuelvan a cambiar el color de los links (Y un gran FFUUUUUU) -- 23:27 19 ene 2011 (UTC) Sobre las imágenes Hola Bigdadi, vengo solo para decirte que cuando subas una imagen proveniente de otras wiki de GTA de diferentes idiomas o de algún foro del juego, recuerda insertarle (aparte de la licencia que es algo de suma importancia) el origen proveniente de esa imagen, y así no se infringe la norma de los derechos del autor, saludos -- 15:53 5 feb 2011 (UTC) Jeje, aunque en realidad la platilla origen fue creada en el 11 de Mayo del 2007, solo que gran parte de la comunidad no las utilizaba o las ignoraba hasta que surgieron ciertos problemas con los autores de las imágenes, saludos ;) -- 19:33 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Calificaciones Bigdadi faltan mis calificaciones en el concurso del mes de enero y ya termine mis articulos. Alejandro Rostagno 00:21 7 feb 2011 (UTC) :¡Eh! También faltaban las de Carl 555 y suponía que terminarías el 6 de Febrero como dijiste. Ya están las calificaciones. -- 06:21 7 feb 2011 (UTC) perdon no lo sabia puedo borrar las categorias que puseKombatgaby 02:08 8 feb 2011 (UTC) Ni te preocupes Kombatgaby, yo ya lo hice ;) Saludos -- 02:11 8 feb 2011 (UTC) les pido disculpas no lo volvere a hacer Kombatgaby 02:12 8 feb 2011 (UTC)